Memories of Light and sound
by Kiako Ornitier
Summary: [Batman beyond future] Sound, old or new, always leaves behind echos of memories. A Resonance is a creation of light and sound. The JLU find a person who wants to help them, who specializes in destroying Resonance. But will the past get in the way? KaiXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own JLU or Batman Beyond, I own the OC of this fic.  
--------------------------------------------------------- 

Kai-Ro sat cross legged floating in mid air as he meditated by the small water fall. Small koi fish were swimming about in the pond and Kai somehow, enjoyed their company.

Hearing a small shift of wind, he opened his eyes and looked around for a moment. Seeing no one, he lightly closed them again while letting a small trail of energy from his ring slither to the light switch. He cut the lights then dove at the intruder.

"Kya!" Kai lit his ring to see a girl about his age rubbing at her head, "Itai yaru! (Ouch!)" A small backpack was tossed to her side and her hat, which made her look as if she had cat ears, was slanted crooked.

"Who are you??"

----

"I'm very sorry, desu! I didn't mean to come into here!" the girl said rubbing behind her head bowing slightly, "You see, I was looking for my new school and I got lost."

"New... School...??" The league members were all sitting in the conference room when Kai brought the girl up to them. Superman, Warhawk and Merina seemed to be amused at the thought of her passing through the security system. Micron was distressed at the thought of a child being able to walk in unnoticed through a system he programmed himself and Barda and Terry, were just annoyed that she would not speak plain english.

"Hai! My name is Meru Toji. Nice to meet you, desu." she smiled with a small bow. Barda rubbed at her temples in annoyance.

"How could you mistake this tower as your school?" she said.

"Calm down Barda." Superman said then turned to Toji, "Which school were you being enrolled in?" Toji rummaged into her orange vest pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"The Metropolis art school." she said scratching at her neck, which had a kind of collar around it.

"..." Everyone stared at her, "Metropolis, has an art school...??"

"Hai desu." she replied dusting off her dark green uneven pants, one leg was longer then the other..

Terry scratched at his head for a moment, "Now that I think it, I think there's one down the street."

"So how come we've never noticed it...?" Barda asked.

"Because, you guys never go out..." Terry replied then using a nearby pen, drew a small map on a piece of paper then handed it to Toji, "Here, this outta get you there."

"Ah!!" Toji smiled wide bowing again, "Thank you." Superman smiled.

"Kai, could you escort Miss Toji back down to the front door?" he asked. Kai nodded taking small flight as a green aura surrounded him and he floated out the door.

"Come with me please."

Toji smiled again, "Ok!!" she quickly jogged after him as she waved to the other league members, "Ne, you were almost about to shoot me when you jumped on me huh, desu?"

Kai glanced back at her slowing down his floating speed, "One can't be too cautious, especially in these times." he replied, "I apologize for my impertinence."

"Oh, it's ok yaru, I've gotten used to it, yaru." Toji said then gave her forhead a gentle smack, "Ah, gomenasai. I started saying yaru again, sorry for my rudeness."

(Ending sentences with Desu shows respect.)

"You seem to be of Japanese origin." Kai said, "Or perhaps chinese, from your accent."

"Eh? Yes, my mother was chinese, and my father was from japan, desu."

"That's a very odd combination."

"Heh heh, yes. Not alot of people notice my accent, so how can you, desu?"

"You casually end your sentences with Yaru, that's a more chinese dialect, am I correct?" Kai asked. Toji smiled with a nod.

"Hai, and since you can understand me, I'm sure you're also from chinese origin, desu?" she asked. Kai hadn't even realized she was speaking in complete chinese, the translation in his mind being automatic. He had to smile slightly at this and nodded.

"Yes." Toji chuckled, her smile widening.

----

When they reached the door, Toji bowed.

"Thank you desu, sorry for the trouble." she said.

"Don't worry, besides, seeing Micron so flustered over his work was quite... Amusing." Kai said with a nod. Toji smiled nodding as well and hefted her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well, good bye then desu!" she said with a wave and quickly ran off. Kai watched her almost skipping down the street and turned to return to his meditating. He would have to go and feed those fish, he was responsible for caring for them since he spent most of his time in that room and...

A loud crash and a few screams interrupted his thoughts and he swivelled back to look outside at some people down the street jumping about. He rose his eyebrow and quickly went to investigate.

"What happened here...?" he asked. The storekeeper practically threw himself onto Kai sending shivers down his spine. It wasn't unusual, just... very strange.. Plus he never liked this department store what-so-ever.

"THANK GOODNESS!! The billboard over my shop fell ontop of someone!" he cried, "She was looking at a piece of paper and didn't realize it was falling!" Kai pryed the clingy man off and formed a hand with his ring to lift up the board. Underneath...

"Eh, yo?" Toji greeted weakly raising her hand in greeting. She quickly crawled out from under the board and dusted herself off, "Yipes, that was dangerous yaru..."

"I'll say, you're one lucky kid!!" the store owner said and threw himself at her, "PLEASE DON'T SUE!!" Toji smiled peeling the man off with her foot and taking a step back.

"I managed to roll into the ditch in the sidewalk to avoid being flattened, it's ok, yaru." she said, "See? I'm perfectly fine!"

SPLURT!!

A small gush of red started to leak down from her forhead and everyone jumped back.

"AH! BLOOD!! HER HEAD IS BLEEDING!!"

"Eh? No no no, I'm fine, really!!" Toji grinned and reached her hand into her hat and pulled out a small squished red... thing... "The tomato I keep in my hat got squished, I'm fine." she used the back of her arm to wipe the juice off her face.

"Why on earth... Why do you keep a tomato under your hat?" Kai asked as he lifted the billboard back up. Toji seemed to think about it.

"Well, I remember my mother telling me that if I kept a tomato under my hat then it'll one day save my head!" she said and looked at her wrist, "Nyah!! I'm going to be late at this rate!! Thank you Kai-dono, good bye desu!" she said and ran off again.

Kai heaved a small sigh as he took a seat on a large stone by the pond in his usual meditation room. He crossed his legs, lightly set his hands in his lap and took a deep breath closing his eyes.

Clear the mind, breathe deeply... Do not let any distractions bother--

BLEEP BLEEP!!!

Kai's eyebrow twitched at the towers sirens blaring and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Hey Lantern! Trouble downtown! Get out here!" Warhawk was calling over the intercom. Kai hopped off his rock and after tossing some food into the pond for the koi fish, flew out.

----

Downtown was a mess, some explosion happened and buildings were crumbling, cars turned over, the usual scenario. Constructing a large car jack, Kai watched as some civilians quickly ran off from under the crumbled wall.

"GL, civilians in your area, some of them are inside a burning building, think you can get to them?" Superman's voice asked from the communication link.

"I'll be right on it." Kai replied quickly flying around a skyscraper to reach the building. After diffusing the flames, he created a slide for the people to escape, "Done."

"Us too." Warhawk called.

"Great, now that we cleared the attacks up, we can start cleaning up." Superman said.

"Whoo hoo, the most fun part of this job..." Batman sighed sarcastically. Kai sighed as well, withdrawing his ring energy and landing lightly on the ground.

As soon as his ring energy left the building, it suddenly started to crumbled and tilt over. Kai threw a pair of giant hands to hold the building up and catch any falling pieces.

"Hurry hurry! This way!"

'No way... This has to be my unlucky day...' Kai thought watching as a yellow cat hat bobbed along the crowd directing them away.

"Kai-dono! Please hold it up for a little longer yaru, This is the last batch of people desu!" Toji shouted. Kai would've slapped himself in the forhead if he wasn't so busy.

CRACK!!

A chunk of the building started to fall and Kai tried to catch it.

"Run, now!!" he yelled. Toji looked up at the chunk, then at a couple still fleeing. She planted her feet and took hold of a small handle protruding from her backpack. Just as the chunk almost fell on top of them, there was a loud hollow sound and another crack as the chunk was blown in half.

"Ne... Abunaizo... (Dangerous...)" Toji seemed to murmur shouldering an electric guitar, "That almost flattened us yaru." A cat like smile curled onto her lips.

Feeling a load being lifted off, Kai watched as Micron pushed the building into place and as Superman and Barda sealed it, or at least tried to stabalize it. As soon as that was settled, Kai turned to a smirking Toji, who was rubbing at the corner of her guitar.

"You're suppose to be in school." he said. Toji rubbed behind her head.

"Well, all of this started to happen before I even made it there. Plus..." she pointed an accusing finger at Batman, "Bat-sama's map made no sense yaru!!"

"Oh so it's my fault your missed out on your classes?"

"Nyaah... I scuffed my guitar... Last time I use it to hit a rock..." Toji sighed rubbing at a small peel in the paint of her dark blue guitar.

"Are you ignoring me?!"

"Who wouldn't?" Warhawk snickered, "Alright, we're done here. Let's get going." Suddenly he was knocked over by a blast of energy.

"What the-?!"

"Warhawk!" Merina slid down beside him. Warhawk sat up rubbing the back fo his helm.

"Arg, dammit who the hell did that?!" he growled.

"Get down!" Kai cast a shield in front of them as more blasts of bright energy lashed at them. A shadow whizzed past him and a loud revving was heard.

"Oraah!!" the loud hollow sound resonated again as Toji's guitar collided with the side of a person's face sending them crashing into a building. Barda fired off her power rod and the person wearing white armour veered away dashing among the buildings.

"Fast little bugger isn't he..." Batman said. Toji skid back beside him.

"Hit the gem on the helmet, if you can knock it off it'll revert to normal yaru!" she said and pulling a string on her guitar causing it to rev again, vibrating like a motor.

"Got it." he nodded. Throwing a storm of batterangs, they exploded against eachother and the armoured person dashed out into the side of a building. Just before it could even make contact with it, Superman slammed his fist into the side of the person's head sending him bouncing off the ground. The armoured person staggered up and tried to jump away but was stopped when Kai stopped him with a clamp. Warhawk swooped down and reached out to grab the gem off.

"W-wait! Don't-!"

"Grah!!" Warhawk flew back into Kai as an energy wave blew him back. Toji jumped after the escaped armoured person and with another loud ring, slammed her guitar up against it's head.

It crumbled and layed limp on the ground. Toji breathed a sigh and as she rummaged in her bag, pulled out a kind of metal thermos and caught a small shiny object into it.

"I should've warned you that you can't touch it... Sorry, yaru." she said with a smile, "Is everyone ok yaru?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"You seem to be here for more then school, what're you doing here really?" Warhawk asked. Toji looked at him bewildered and smiled.

"I AM here for art school."

"Well that was a poor lie." Kai said standing up from the rubble.

Toji sighed, "Yes, it is." she said, "My art classes, officially start tomorrow, not today. I am sorry for critisizing your map Bat person, yaru."

"What was that... THING we just fought?" Barda demanded. Toji kicked at the empty white armour.

"Resonance. Old memories of light and sound waves channelled into a solid form." she held up the thermos and showed the small red gem glowing inside, "This is their energy source, the red ones are for common ones. It kinda works in a weird color coded scale." She tucked the thermos away.

"So, you came here to chase them down?" Merina asked.

"Or maybe your trying to clean up a mess you made!"

"Warhawk, calm down." Superman said, "You seem to know alot about these, care to fill us in?"

"They plan to make an army, take down anyone in their way, absorb and destroy all of life as we know it. Yaru." Toji said darkly, "The usual."

"And she can smile while saying all of this from the top of her head..." Batman said, "Creepy..." There was a slight beeping and Toji looked at her watch.

"Whoa! It's already 4:30? I need to get back home! My little brother's gonna worry!" Toji cried and after stumbling about for a moment, managed to tuck her guitar away and hurry along the broken roads, "Good bye!!"

"Hey wait a sec."

"Eh?" Toji turned around and Superman handed her a kind of pager looking thing, "Yaru...?"

"Just don't throw it away ok?"

Toji smiled, "Ok, Yaru!"

----

"Are you sure that was a good choice Kal? For all we know she's the one causing all these things to show up." Barda said as they retreated into the tower.

"Don't worry, if she's the problem then we simply have to lock her up right?" Clark said taking a seat.

"That would suffice." Kai said also taking a seat, "Although, I don't think she's the source for all of this."

"I agree, she seemed very nice." Merina smiled as the rest of them joined the conference table.

"I think she's insane, with all that smiling..." Terry grumbled, "She's like, a happy psycho... Or a hippy."

"Just because you're the prince of Emo doesn't mean she has to be one of your followers." Warhawk shot.

"You've never faced the Joker up close..." Terry retorted, "So, why only prince?"

Clark snorted, "We all know that the other Batman will forever be the King of Emo." A chuckle went around the room, "So, does everyone want to rest on the decision?"

"I think I shall." Kai said, "I can finally get some meditating done."

"Same here."

"Alright then, meet back in a while when you're all ready." Clark said.

----

What to do what to do...

Kai listened to the soft trickles of water from the small water fall beside him splashed into the koi pond. He'd thought about his decision since the night before after getting some rest and recharging his ring.

Meru Toji, she almost seemed too nice... Rare to see any of that nowadays. Still... She would be useful for data...

Rubbing at the back of his neck, Kai sighed walking back into the conference room. Everyone was already gathered there.

"Well Kai, what do you say?" Clark asked. Kai looked at the others and nodded. Clark grinned, "Then it's settled." He pressed a few keys into the board and over the speakers there was sudden screaming.

"NYAAN!! HOW DO I TURN THIS THING ON YARU!?!?"

"It's on Toji." Clark called.

"Oh, hello, yaru."

"We have a request," Clark looked back at the team, "Would you like to join our league?"

There was silence from her end and after a moment...

"I'm actually in the middle of class, but I can come as soon as schools out. That'd be about..." there was a pause, "Twenty minutes yaru."

"Sending someone might be faster." Terry said.

"That's-! Not a bad idea... yaru..." Toji confessed, "I have no sense of direction yaru..."

"Ha, I knew my map was right!" Terry laughed in triumph.

"We'll send one of us to pick you up then, good?"

"Okay yaru! Uh-oh, I better turn this thingy off... yaru..."

There was a click and Clark sighed.

"Well, it's official." he said, "Who wants to go get her?"

Everyone looked slowly to the back of the room, where Kai was standing.

"Why me...?"

"You two seemed to be getting off on a good start," Warhawk said, "What with all the... Yaru's and Desu's you guys were discussing."

"Ah, so you were eavesdropping."

"I've never seen you smile so sweetly! In fact, I've never seen you smile at all." Merina teased.

"Make that eavesdropping AND spying..."

"Now you look angry again."

"We meerly overheard." Clark said.

'Oh, him too...' Kai thought dully. He was suddenly dragged towards the door, "Huh?"

"You can't go pick her up like this, come on!" Merina grinned, "We're finding you something to wear."

"But... I'm fine the way I am..."

"Dude, you scare everyone enough as it is." Terry said.

"I...Do?"

"Yeah, not only do you have a scary Mr. Pro-wrestler face, you also have a ring that can obliterate anything you point it at." Terry pointed out, "So, I think a diguise works here."

Mr... Pro-wrestler...? Of all the things to compare him to...

"Terry! We're going through your closet! Ok?"

Warhawk jumped up, "I'm there!"

"You REALLY want to go through my stuff?!"

"Do I not get a say in this...?!"

Barda and Clark watched as the three of them dragged the unwilling Kai out and chuckled.

"Still like children." Barda smiled.

Clark grinned, "Yeah."

A/N: Yeah... First JLU/Batman fic. I'm more used to writing in First person POV... Hey though, minor characters need love too. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own JLU or Batman Beyond, I own the OC of this fic.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Kai-dono!! So you came to pick me up ya-!...-ru...?" Toji came to a stop from her run in front of the Green Lantern. Kai was frowning while looking away and tucked the sunglasses that were perched on his nose onto his forhead. Shoving his hand into the pockets of his black slacks, he also tugged at the collar of the white button up shirt he was wearing, the top half of it being unbuttoned.

"It's been too long, since I've worn clothes like this..." he muttered. Merina certainly had fun making a mess of Terry's room, throwing whatever clothing there was at him and when he refused to try it on, Warhawk and Terry forced him into the outfit.

"You look like Rude from Final Fantasy VII now!!" Terry was saying, "What with that Mr. Pro wrestler face of yours."

Kai noticed Toji staring at him with big eyes, widening even more as she tilted her head to the side blinking innocently, "W-What...?"

"Nya...! Kai-dono, you look really good in these clothes!" Toji smiled orbiting him, "The loose tie is a nice touch too yaru!!"

"R-Really...?"

"Hai yaru!! Heh heh." Toji smirked. She peered at her watch and smiled grabbing Kai's hand, "Come on!"

"Huh?"

_'NOT AGAIN!! NO MORE DRAGGING PLEASE!!'_ Kai thought frantically.

"Well, since it's still early in the afternoon and you're all dressed up, I'd like to explore this city a bit more, yaru!" Toji said, "Please Kai-dono? Please? Just a small run through?"

"Go for it Kai, we can take over here for a little bit." Superman said over the com link, "At least take SOME time off to enjoy your youth."

"But-"

"Don't make me order you Kai."

"But you're already..." Kai sighed, "Ok, fine... Gah!"

"Yay yaru!" Toji smiled grabbing onto his arm and started to drag him, "Come on! I promise it'll be fast yaru!"

"Have fun. ♥" Terry called and the com shut off. Kai almost scowled.

'_Why that... He had the nerve to end his sentence with a heart!!' _

"Kai-dono? You look very angry, yaru." Toji said tilting her head at him. Kai hadn't even realized he was clenching his hand into a fist of vengence.

"I-It's nothing. Let's go..."

----

Running down the sidewalk and peering through the shop windows, Toji was grinning happily while Kai followed behind her, minding himself and taking a look around as well. He'd never really been in town, well, only when he had to prevent some kind of chaos from breaking loose.

"Ah! I need something from in here yaru!" Toji suddenly said running into the store. Kai looked up and shuddered when he saw the almost too familiar bill board.

Yikes...

As Toji pulled some objects from the shelf into her hands, Kai had to raise his eyebrow in question at her choice.

"What exactly are you buying?" he asked, "All of those things have medicinal properties."

"Oh, I buy medicine just in case yaru, you never know when you'll need them yaru!" Toji smiled carrying the items to the counter, "Nyah!"

Kai quickly snatched up the falling bottle before it smashed into the floor and peered at the label, "Hm? This is medicine for a weak heart...?" Toji grabbed it back putting it down on the pay counter.

"You never know, yaru." she said and smiled, "Thank you."

"Um, it was nothing."

"IT'S YOU!!" Kai flinched by reflex, steeling himself as the store owner came towards them and pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes. The store owner tossed himself into Toji with a smile, "You're the girl from yesterday!"

"You're the man who's billboard almost killed me yesterday yaru!" Toji smiled. The two of them shared an ackward laugh.

"Has everyone in this city... Lost their sanity...?" Kai said almost to himself as Toji started to haggle prices.

----

The finally made it to a small park and Toji took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Nyan... This city is big yaru!" she said rubbing at her neck. Kai took a seat beside her staring at the collar that was around her neck just above the neck of her turtle neck T-shirt, it almost looked like a cat collar...

A light prodding made him snap out of his thoughts. "Hm?"

"Ne, have you ever had icecream before yaru?" Toji asked. Kai had to think about that for a moment. Icecream...? When was the last time he had it? Did he even have it before...?

"Perhaps." he replied. Toji smiled and while gingerly leaving her small bag of meds on the bench, bounded off for a moment.

"So GL, how's it going?" Warhawk called. Kai put his hand to his ear, with a small sigh.

"We did a bit of sight seeing." he replied, "Not much."

"A bit huh? Well, I guess that's normal for a first timer."

"Terry... You're there too...?"

"Don't forget me!" Merina piped in. Kai rolled his eyes. This was going to last long if all three of them were ganging up on him, "So, what do you think of her?"

Kai watched as Toji was discussing something with a person at a kind of stand.

"I find her... to be a worthy team mate." he replied.

"Aw man come ON! Use your head kid!" Warhawk groaned.

"Yeah, like, do you think she's cute? Is she easy to get along with?" Merina asked.

"Is her sexiness overwhelming? OWW!! I was kidding!!" there was a loud crack in the back of the sound of someone's fist colliding with Terry's skull.

Kai tilted his head slightly watching Toji taking something from the person at the stand, smiling like always. The treble clef on the back of her vest and the base clef on her fingerless gloves, along with her guitar tucked into her backpack showed that she had perhaps, some musical talent.

"Well, I... Find her attractive, and I think some of her qualities suit her." he answered.

There was a loud gasp in the back.

"My god! Has Little Kai finally discovered women?!"

"Just remember, always show respect to women, and practice safe sex." Clark said from the background, "Oh! And use a shield or you'll become a father! Unless, you really want children at your age..." Kai almost fell off the bench.

"I could not imagine you of all people with such vulgar thoughts!!" Kai shouted. Laughter filled the background and with a sigh of exasperation, Kai turned his head set off. Within a few moments, he turned it back on again and rubbed the back of his head while propping his elbows on his knees.

"Are you tired yaru?"

"No, just a little irritated." Kai almost growled sitting up. Toji's smile disappeared for a moment.

"Irritated... with me... desu?" she asked. Kai was taken aback.

'_Ah! I made her cry?! And she's reverted back into DESU mode!' _

"No no! It's just... The others at the tower, are pestering me for errands to be done, that's all." he sighed. For a reluctant moment, he raised his hand and rubbed the top of Toji's head, "I apologize, you are in fact, wonderful company Meru-san." Toji still seemed to frown for a few more seconds until her face brightened into a smile again.

"Ok, thank you yaru." she held out her hand to him, "Here! I got one for you!" Kai rose his eyebrow and slowly took the cone from her.

"Icecream...?"

"Yeah yaru, my treat." Toji said sitting down beside him and giving her strawberry cone a lick. Kai looked down at his vanilla iceream and gave it an experimental lick.

"Hm, it's good." Toji was licking hers like a cat and nodded.

"Yeah and it's not too sweet either yaru! Too bad it melts so fast...yaru..."

"Hm." Kai nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment and Kai let out a small sigh. Well, this was an almost complete waste of time, then again... He glanced over at Toji, still smiling and staring off into the distance humming.

Her smile did make her quite cute, but then, when she stopped that one moment... The only thing Kai saw was--

"You know, you look almost just like Rude from Final Fantasy VII, with the sunglasses and the look of a Mr. Pro-wrestler, yaru." Toji chuckled. Kai twitched involuntarily..

"Why does everyone say that?!" he exclaimed. Toji laughed.

"I'm just kidding yaru!!" she said, "So, how old are you Kai-dono yaru?"

"Me? Well, I'll be 17 in about a few months." he replied, "And you?"

"I'll be 17 next year, yaru." Toji said and after a moment, started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Toji pulled out a napkin from her pocket and handed it to Kai, "You've got icecream running down your hand and chin, yaru."

"I- I do?!" Quickly taking the napkin, Kai quickly wiped his mouth and hands. As they were finishing their cones, he checked the clock in the middle of the park, "We should get back soon. Are your parents ok with you joining us?"

Toji for a moment, paused, "I'm positive Mama and Baba don't mind. Neither does my little brother." she replied with a smile and stood up, "Well, shall we get going yaru?"

Kai nodded with a small smile, "Yes." Toji hefted her electric guitar over her shoulder with the strap and smiled.

They both stood up and started to leave the park, until Toji took hold of Kai's hand.

"Be ready to jump far." she said in chinese to him. Kai could only raise his eyebrow at her.

A loud screech was heard and Toji took a running leap up pulling Kai with her as the ground was ripped out from beneath them.

"A sonic boom?" Kai thought outloud taking flight while Toji rolled on the ground to absorb the shock. Another screech was heard and a wave rippled towards her. Toji grinned turning up the amplifier on her guitar and struck a cord sending out her own wave.

"I see, cancelling my sound blasts with your own. Smart, for a kid." Shriek said coming out from behind a few trees.

----

Toji stared at him.

"Are you some kind of mini speaker cause you are just precious yaru!" she smiled.

"Why you, obnoxious brat!" Shriek shouted and sent another wave. Toji cancelled it out again.

"I tend to have that secret talent yaru, of being able to annoy almost anyone yaru." she said, again with a smile. Shriek sent out another wave, this time intensifying the blast by closing his hand amplifiers closer together. When Toji's cancelling wave was blown away, she used her guitar as a shield and was blasted back. She braced herself to be smashed into a building but was caught lightly from the air.

"Green Lantern to tower, it seems the Inequity collective are wanting to cause us more grief." Kai said keying in his headset and carrying Toji from around her waist.

"Be right there."

"Man, those guys can be such mood killers..."

"Kai-dono, you were wearing your uniform under your clothes yaru?" Toji asked. Kai decided to ignore her and dropped her back down to the ground.

"The others will be here shortly." Kai said, "In the meantime..." He formed a shield in front of them just as a park bench was hurled at them.

"Yaru..." Toji sighed, "These guys are annoying..."

"This is only your first time seeing them, imagine fighting them every day of the week." Kai said dodging as Inque started to throw other random objects.

"You mean you actually have to put effort into fighting these guys yaru?" Toji smirked and smashed her guitar into the ground sending a rock hurtling into Parasite.

"I wouldn't really call it fighting." Kai replied grabbing onto Stalker and tossed him into a tree, "I prefer to call it, cleaning up."

"Really now yaru?" Toji glanced behind her and cried out when Inque kicked her into the water fountain, smashing the marble.

"Mer-AHH!!" Kai groaned as Parasite grabbed his leg and was thrown into Toji.

"Huh, only two of them this time? Who's the rookie?" Parasite said as the gang collected around the fountain.

"Who knows, but this kid has such a cute face, I might have to steal it for later." Inque said then winced as a fist collided with her liquid face. Stalker was suddenly smashed back and Toji stood up, wiping blood from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, what about stealing my face, yaru?" she said with a jeering smile, "I'm afraid, that goes against all identy theft laws. Inque-chan."

"Looks like she's ready for more!" Parasite grinned and reached out to grasp Toji's head. An explosion stopped him, making him withdraw his hand. The water also rose up and smashed down on them, sending them sprawling.

"Hey, sorry we took so long!" Aquagirl said riding in on a small wave. Toji smiled up at her while helping Kai up.

"Are you ok yaru?" she asked. Kai was rubbing at his head slowly standing up.

"Yes... It's just Parasite's ability that I can't stand..." he said.

"Ability?"

"Yes, with whatever he touches, he can absorb their powers, knowledge and memories for a time, leaving the victim drained of energy." Kei replied then winced, "What is it you're..." 

"I think you broke a rib or two..." Toji said as she poked at Kai's chest, her yaru disappearing. She stood up and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll make sure this Parasite goes through hell before we lock him up." Without another word, she dashed away.

Batman dodged to the side and tossed his batterangs into Shriek's amplifyers. Aquagirl used her water to form a giant shark, and sent it into Inque, causing the villian to splatter into the dirt.

"Ngh!" Batman grunted when Stalker threw him into a bunch of trees. He flew out of the tree almost enraged.

"Lantern!! You HUNG my clothes in the tree?!" he shouted holding up the shirt and slacks.

"That's rude, I hung them neatly!" Kai shouted back blocking Inque's morphed arm, that was a hammer.

Just as Stalker came to attack Batman, Batman flew out and axe kicked him over the head, knocking him out. "Well, that was easy... Again..."

"Yes, it was..." Merina sighed as Shriek and Parasite groaned on the ground, waterlogged and bruised.

"So Lantern, you stripped down in public. Was anyone watching??" Terry asked.

There was a loud smash and they turned to see Kai had trapped Inque into a giant bottle.

"That is none of your business..." he grumbled, a deep red creeping onto his face.

"Dammit! Just you wait!" Parasite was shouting. Toji stood in front of him, pulling her glove off with her teeth.

"I heard you can absorb memories, yaru."

"Tch! What about it squirt?!"

Toji's smirk had the look of a sadist. She rose her hand against Parasite's head.

"Let's see then, if you can handle my memories." she said and slammed her palm into his forehead. At first, nothing really happened except the sparking of energy. Slowly Parasite seemed to look uncomfortable, then had started to squirm. Then soon, that squirming led to screaming.

"L-LET GO!!"

Toji smiled, "But of course." she pulled her hand away and sighed, "Well then, let's lock them up and call it a day yaru!"

"You mean, you're not tired or exhausted?!" Merina asked in a worried manner.

"I amazed she's still standing." Terry said. Toji turned to reply but instead twirled on her heel and fell to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"..."

"Nevermind..."

----

Blinking the light out of her eyes, Toji grumbled and slowly sat up.

"Oh, you're awake." Merina smiled gently as Toji rubbed at her head, "It's dangerous to be in prolonged contact with Parasite, it could kill you, you know that?"

"Well, I do now, yaru..." Toji said and cringed, "Itai... I think I really hurt my head this time..."

"What, no tomato to cushion it today?" Kai asked walking in. Toji grinned and jumped off the bed pouncing on him and sending him crashing to the floor.

"Kai-dono! How are your injuries yaru?"

"Fine... Considering that I didn't break another rib with you tackling me to the ground..." Kai croaked sitting up.

"Nyah... Kai-dono needs to be more prepared next time." Toji pouted helping him up.

"A warning would be delightful..." he looked up at Merina, who was watching the display with wide curious eyes, "What is with that stare...?"

"Oh! I-It's just..." Merina giggled, "You both look so cute together..."

"HA?!" Both Kai and Toji gapped at once.

"Nothing nothing!!" Merina cried dashing out of the room and the door slid shut. The two of them stared at the door for a moment then looked at one another.

Toji blinked at Kai and tilted her head at him with a smile. Kai felt his face heat up. Their faces were only inches apart, if he just leaned up or if she just leaned down then--!!

"Uh... Superman, wanted to see you... In the conference room..." he blurted out then mentally slapped himself in the forehead. Toji blinked then smiled.

"Ok, yaru." she said getting to her feet and helped him up as well, "Well Kai-dono, shall we get going then??" Kai nodded then sighed rubbing behind his head. That kind of contact... Was too close for comfort for him...

A/N: Nyan... I dunno how this fic is doing... (POORLY) but I do enjoy writing it. I guess I'll just finish this fic up quick then work on my other ones... This will probably only last about... 8-10 chapters if I'm lucky?? If I get feedback, it might be less or more chapters. Oh well, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own JLU or Batman Beyond, I own the OC of this fic. 

---------------------------------------------------------

Kai patiently sat on a bench to wait for any glimpse of the yellow cat like hat. Peering at the watch he was lent by Terry, he saw he had already been waiting for nearly 10 minutes. Once again, he had been forced to go pick her up, forced into civilian clothes and forced to look like some kind of character from a movie...

Apparently now Terry related him to Morphius from The Matrix...

'Where could she be...? She said 3:30...' Kai thought. A group of girls ran past him and he slid back a bit to avoid being trampled.

"There's a fight in the back lot! Did you hear?"

"Dear lord I know, doesn't she know when to quit?"

"You have to give her credit though, standing up for this long..."

Kai groaned inwardly almost knowing what to expect.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to the back of this school? I'm meeting someone there." he asked one of them. They all stared at him for a moment and pointed to the parking lot near the shade, "Ah, thank you."

----

"Ngh!!" a boy was tossed past Kai and he ducked as two more joined the first. There was a loud smash and Kai caught glimpses of blood spraying and limbs flailing. Another smash was heard and some crying. Pushing past the crowd, Kai just managed to watch a boy punch another boy in the face, sending him crashing into a wall.

Wait.. A boy...?

A treble clef flashed from the vest the boy was wearing and Kai corrected his mistake.

"You bastards... You think it's funny?!" Toji shouted, her yellow hat was missing and her normal calm amber eyes were almost glowing a deep blood red, "You laugh at him because he's an orphan, tease him because he's frail...!"

"So what?! Everyone says it, even the adults!! They all know that every single one of those kids are going to--" he was knocked out when Toji slammed the sole of her shoe into his face. With a huff, she rubbed at the dirt along her jaw and cracked her knuckles.

"If anyone wants to avenge him, I'll be waiting...!" she shouted. Stalking out of the circle of disappating spectators, she glared at some of them and they moved. Kai sighed shaking his head and made way to her.

"Hey Sis!!" a small boy ran up to Toji clinging onto her leg, "Here! You're hat!"

Toji smiled, "Ah, S'ank you." she pulled the yellow cat cap over her head and while ruffling the boy's hair, noticed Kai in front of them, "Ah, Kai-dono..." The green lantern rose his eyebrow questioningly at her. It was so strange, without her hat Toji looked like a menacing boy, with it, she was back into her normal self, well, as far as normal can get...

"So this is what you do during your spare time..."

"It's complicated you see, sorry that you had to... Yeah..." she rubbed behind her head. Kai kneeled down in front of the boy, who tried to hide behind Toji's leg and dug into his pockets. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at the boy's face.

"At least this blood isn't your own." Kai said standing up, "You on the other hand..." Toji cringed when the cloth ran over her cheek showing a small cut.

"Ah..." she paused for a moment and smiled, "It's only as flesh wound yaru!"

"Yeah! A flesh wound!!" the little boy cheered, "Um, sis? What's that?"

"Oh nothing! Um, Kai-dono... Could we make a detour again today yaru?" Toji asked, "I just need to walk this little guy back home."

Kai shrugged, "I can't really stop you, now can I?"

Toji just smiled.

----

They arrived at a large kind of house, it looked old, very old... Although, in very good condition none the less.

Children rushed out from the building and all of them tackled Toji down.

"GYAAH!!" they all started to drag her inside, "YARRUUUU?!?! What with the dragging?!"

"It's happened again." Toji looked up from the ground at an older boy, younger then both her and Kai, but the oldest out of the bunch, "Leo's crying again."

Toji stood up as children still clung onto her.

"Ah... Be right there Gin."

Kai suddenly felt a tug on his own arm.

"Ne ne!! This guy's bald!!" a small girl shouted and the rest of the children suddenly jumped on him.

"M-Meru-san!" Kai called. Toji turned around and chuckled.

"Their always like that when they meet someone new, it's ok yaru." she smiled opening the door, "Come on in if you like."

The building was dusty, like it had been abandoned yet there were signs it was being lived in.

"This place...??" Kai questioned looking around. A small boy that was sitting on his shoulders was busy rubbing at his head.

"This is our home." he said, "It's really really big, so we can live in here!!"

Kai saw some of the children run off and played in random places.

"Leo yaru!! It's me yaru!!" Toji was calling running up the flight of stairs. Kai pulled the boy off his shoulders and followed her up. He found her in the corner with another small boy, who was crying and rubbing his eyes while using Toji's vest as a tissue.

"It...It..."

"Ne ne, it's ok yaru." Toji smiled patting him on the back, "There, feel better...?" The boy stopped crying for a moment and nodded. Another bunch of children asked him to play and they ran off.

Toji smiled up at Kai standing up.

Or, she tried anyways. Wincing she had to freeze for a moment muttering "Ow" over and over again. Kai held his hand out to her.

"This is what you get when you get into fights." he said. Toji chuckled standing up and rubbing at her shoulder.

"Yeah yaru, I'll be careful, don't worry." she said walking past him to get to the stairs. Kai had to stare for a moment.

There's... A scar along her neck? When did she get that? And those bruises...

"Oi, are you going to stand there all day Kai-dono yaru?" Toji called, "I'm fixing a snack, you want some yaru??"

"Ah, sure..."

----

"Hey... Hey!! Baldy!!"

Kai shot up as he felt a sharp hit over his head. The older boy, Gin, was scowling down at him.

"Yes, can I help you...?" Kai asked almost groggily. He realized he had fallen asleep on a sofa with some of the kids piled on top of him, sleeping as well.

"Do you know where Toji went?"

"Meru-san...? No I don't actually..." Kai replied. Gin huffed.

"Well, it's late and we've gotta get to sleep. We usually don't like strangers in the house so, well in other words..." he grabbed Kai's arm and gave him a push out the door, "Get out." The door slammed shut and Kai had to stand there for a moment to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

_'Well, no need for me to stay I suppose...'_ Kai thought tucking his hands into his pockets. He turned to leave until something small pelted him in the head. _'Who on earth keeps throwing things at me?!'_

"Kai-dono yaru!! Come on up yaru!! I have grapes, come eat them with me yaru!!" Looking up, Toji waved at him from the roof. Kai took a moment to see if anyone was looking then flew up and sat down beside her, "Were you leaving Kai-dono yaru?"

"Yes, I suppose." Kai replied picking a grape from the bowl between them and popping it into his mouth.

"Ah, Gin-kun kicked you out huh yaru? He's always been like that yaru." Toji said, "Well, most of the kids here are bitter yaru."

"Hm? How so...?" Kai asked. Toji's smile disappeared again.

"The kids here, are orphans. Some of them have families yes, but come here for refuge." she said, "So, I take care of them. We're like one big, messed up family. Yaru."

"I see... Does your family live here as well?"

"Well to be honest, they--" Toji paused, "I guess they live here, in a strange way." She giggled when Kai rose his eyebrow at her.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

Toji smiled, "Oh nothing, yaru."

BOOM!!

A loud explosion echoed from across the city and Kai's headset crackled.

"Lantern? The hell are you?!"

"I'm here Warhawk." he replied, "What happened?"

"It's them ressonace things again, so hurry with Toji to there first since your closest." Superman said, "Go."

Kai stood up removing his coat, he had decided to wear his uniform under his clothing this time...

"Nyan, so we have some more of them to knock around yaru?" Toji smiled and picked up her guitar, "Okay, let's go!!"

Authors notes: I feel like quiting this fic... n.n;;


End file.
